


De experimentos y sentimientos

by SweettySarang (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beso Vulcano que no es de BDSM, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Kissing, Vulcan Kisses, Worried Leonard McCoy, friction, ¿Le gusto?, ¿Qué yo qué McCoy?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweettySarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que harías si, siendo vulcano, despiertas en la bahía médica con tu capitán dándote el mejor beso vulcano que te han dado en la vida? ¿Si te enteras que él ni sabía que te estaba besando? ¿Lo evitarías? ¿Le explicarías lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Lo estamparías en la primera pared que encuentres para comértelo a besos? ¿Todas las anteriores? ¿Quieres saber qué hizo Spock? Las respuestas las tendrás si lees esta cosilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De experimentos y sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo para Hikari Misaki, del Team Spirk, en el Valentino Slash! Querida, espero entrar en tus expectativas y si me tocan tomatazos, por favor lánzalos rebanados para prepararme una ensalada ;)
> 
> P.D. 1: Esta soy yo, tratando de ser graciosa x'D  
> P.D. 2: Muchas gracias a Ditz Owleyes por acompañarme en este evento. Sin tu ayuda, no hubiese podido.

_Bitácora del Capitán:_

_Fecha estelar 3255.34._

_Acabamos de salir del planeta Tarsus VI en el cual recogimos los minerales solicitados por la flota. El gobernador Tunnis se mostró muy amable al recibirnos y estuvo muy agradecido con el pago de siete toneladas de trigo. Al parecer el planeta está atravesando un período de clima muy seco y el paisaje se tornó más árido y salvaje. Esto, según nos contó, se debe a la explosión de una supernova en un sistema cercano al de Tarsus. Han solicitado a la flota provisiones de agua y líquidos para un mes, tiempo en el que esperan poder solucionar esta crisis climática._

_Kirk, fuera._

Jim terminó la transmisión, paseó su mirada por el puente buscando a su comandante, hasta que recordó que no se encontraba allí. Spock se había dirigido a su cabina en cuanto estuvieron a bordo de la Enterprise, con la intención de experimentar con algunos de los químicos que el gobernador le había obsequiado. Al parecer Spock y Tunnis se habían conocido años atrás pero Kirk no tenía ni idea de cómo ni dónde.

Eso le dejaba una desazón en el cuerpo. Estaba bien, Spock no tenía porqué contarle toda su vida ni mucho menos contarle todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, antes de conocerlo. Pero, no podía evitar querer conocer todo acerca de él. Eran amigos y los amigos deseaban esas cosas, ¿cierto? Kirk no veía nada de extraño en querer saber todo de él, pero sabía que su comandante vulcano no entendería su ilógico comportamiento.

Le indicó a Sulu que siguieran el curso hasta Nova III, dejándolo a cargo. Estaba exhausto pero lo menos que quería era dormir. Sentía curiosidad por lo que estaría haciendo Spock con las cosas que le regaló Tunnis. No eran celos, solo era una simple “curiosidad de amigos”, eso era.

Dejó el puente y se dirigió al área de los camerinos. Todo estaba despejado, Kirk se imaginaba que se debía a que era hora de almorzar y todos estarían en el comedor. Pasó por delante de la puerta de Spock, mas no le dio tiempo de tocar la puerta puesto que se escuchó un enorme estruendo y se veía el humo salir por debajo de la misma.

Kirk abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a través de la densa masa de humo proveniente del escritorio de Spock, buscó a su comandante y gritó su nombre varias veces, esperando que éste contestara. Sin embargo, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que era inútil porque Spock se encontraba tirado en el piso, a un lado de la cama, completamente inconsciente.

**

Unos pitidos lo trajeron de vuelta a la consciencia. Se encontraba en la bahía médica, conectado a la máquina que producía esos odiosos pitidos cada vez que sentía el movimiento sistólico de su corazón. Ciento veinte por segundo, un poco acelerado para lo que era normal en su raza. Su presión sanguínea estaba alta y sentía una calidez mezclada con una especie de descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente en ese preciso momento y no era de lo más lógico, pero ahí estaba. Solo podía pensar en James Kirk, su capitán, y en lo feliz que estaba de conocerlo. ¿Qué era esto?

Por la mente de Spock apareció la respuesta a esa pregunta y lo ilógico de ella le hizo abrir los ojos para toparse con la única verdad que se clavaba en él como una daga. Allí, a un lado de su cama, sentado en una butaca, se hallaba James vestido con su uniforme amarillo y una sonrisa en los labios mirándolo. Aunque eso no era lo ilógico, no.

Lo que Spock no llegaba a comprender era porqué su capitán estaba entrelazando sus dedos con él, compartiendo el mejor beso vulcano que le habían dado en su vida, cuando estaban en la bahía médica y él no había podido intervenir en este intercambio de sentimientos. Porque sí, eso que sentía era amor y no podía equivocarse al sentir esa calidez proveniente del cuerpo y la mente de Jim.

Kirk parecía sentir esa calidez, a pesar de ser simplemente un humano, porque se había quedado observándolo con una mirada de asombro en el rostro. Eso hizo que Spock apartara su mano bruscamente en un ataque de pánico. No quería hacerse ilusiones, lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser otra cosa más que un accidente. O por lo menos eso era lo único lógico que la mente vulcana de Spock estaba dispuesta a creer.

―Capitán, ¿por qué me encuentro en la bahía médica?― logró articular ignorando el hecho de que Jim estaba algo decepcionado… No, eso era ilógico, alicaído era la palabra que buscaba, sí.

― Deja que McCoy sea el que te lo explique. Debo ir al puente― dijo Jim levantándose abruptamente.

Spock no sabía por qué, pero su parte humana le decía que la había cagado en grande.

**

Un completo imbécil, eso es lo que era. ¿Qué le había picado y le había hecho toquetear la mano de su comandante de esa manera? Esa excusa de que eran amiguitos ya no iba a funcionar para calmarse. Había sentido algo, sí, mas no podía compararlo con ninguna cosa que haya sentido antes con nadie.

Acaso, ¿le gustaba Spock? No, no, no. Eso no podía pasar. Spock jamás pensaría en él de esa forma.

Pero, él sí pensaba de esa forma. No era la primera vez que sentía ese impulso de tocarlo. No sabía porqué, pero tocar sus dedos siempre había sido una de sus fantasías. Algo idiota porque a la par fantaseaba con sentir esos largos dedos vulcanos en otras partes de su cuerpo, cosa que lo hacía meterse a la ducha por las mañanas.

No podía seguir así. Tendría que hablar con Huesos, a ver si tenía alguna inyección que lo apartara de esos pensamientos pocos decorosos que tenía sobre su comandante. No entendía en qué momento había dejado de mirarle las piernas a Uhura para verle las orejas puntiagudas a Spock y desear morderlas hasta que se tornaran verdes.

No estaba bien, no, no, no.

**

El doctor McCoy le explicó a Spock que había estado inconsciente por veinte minutos, al parecer mezclar nitróglicido con tiroxyphil era lo que había causado la explosión. De no ser porque Kirk entró en el momento justo la inhalación de esos gases podría haber matado a Spock.

McCoy estuvo haciéndole los exámenes de rutina mientras no paraba de sermonearlo y reclamarle que ese no era un comportamiento lógico para un Vulcano.

― Francamente, ustedes los vulcanos no tienen ni una pizca de miedo, ¿no?― le había dicho mientras medía su temperatura corporal. ― Esa parte del cerebro que los vuelve unas rocas insensibles también los hace creerse invencibles. No entiendo qué es lo que llaman lógico, porque de donde yo vengo hacer esos experimentos raros no tienen nada de lógico.

― Doctor, ¿ya terminó? ¿No le parece que ya he tenido suficiente con sufrir este percance como para no necesitar regaños de un doctor que claramente disfruta al verme en este estado? ― Spock no estaba de ánimos para entablar su monótona riña con el doctor. Lo que había sucedido con Kirk lo había dejado en un estado de aturdimiento.

― Pues no me parece, Spock. O por lo menos no después de ver como rechazabas el beso que te dio Jim.

Spock sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta.

― No entiendo a qué se refiere, doctor.

― Ay, Spock. No juguemos ese juego. No puedes pretender jugar al póker conmigo y ganar cuando ya conozco todas tus cartas. Sé cómo es el _besoVulcano_ y Kirk acaba de compartir uno contigo. ¿O me equivoco?

― Doctor, le agradecería mucho que no se metiera en mis asuntos pri-…

― No son tus asuntos, Spock. Soy amigo de Jim y me preocupa lo que el chico pueda estar pasando por tu culpa. Apuesto mi mano derecha a que él ni siquiera sabe que te acaba de besar al modo Vulcano.

Spock se quedó paralizado sin darse cuenta. El doctor estaba en lo cierto. Jim ni siquiera sabía en qué parte se ubicaba el corazón de los vulcanos y hace meses le había dejado claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que el Pon Farr era… Qué tonto fue.

**

― Huesos, necesito hablar contigo. En el área de juegos, en cinco minutos.― Kirk dejó ese mensaje a McCoy por el intercomunicador y salió del ascensor.

Se sentía mareado; llevaba tres días muriéndose de ganas de estar con Spock pero él parecía evitarlo en cualquier oportunidad que existiera.Todo esto junto sólo le gritaba una cosa a la cara y era que esta cosa con Spock no iba a suceder, para su desgracia, por mucho que él lo deseara ¿Tenían cuántos? ¿Tres años conociéndose?

Para Kirk estaba claro que Spock no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia ningún género o especie. Uhura había intentado algo con él en el pasado pero la cosa no había funcionado porque Spock claramente no estaba interesado en mantener una relación con ella y, era Nyota por todos los cielos, ¿¡Qué ser pensante no querría tener una relación con Nyota!?

Lo peor es que él era atractivo, sí, mas no se creía lo suficientemente atractivo para que Spock quisiera meterse en sus pantalones.

Entró al área de juegos y notó que estaba casi desierta, después de todo hacía poco que la gente había entrado a cumplir sus deberes en la nave. Se recostó en una de las butacas cercana a los tableros de ajedrez y comenzó a ordenar las piezas. Cuando ya había colocado al último peón en su casilla llegó Huesos con uno de los peores ánimos que Jim le había visto jamás.

― Idiotas, eso son. ¿A quién se le ocurre, Jim? Entiendo que seas culo-veo-culo-quiero pero ¿Con Spock, Jim? ¿En serio?

Jim no sabía cómo demonios McCoy se había enterado, en ese momento lo único que quería era atragantarse con las piezas del ajedrez.

― Contéstame, ¿te gusta? ¿Es eso? Dímelo ahora mismo para ir a buscar a ese duende picudo y hacer que termine con esto de una vez, porque esa cara que cargas no puede ser de otra cosa que de un corazón roto.

― Él no tiene la culpa, Huesos. ― dijo Kirk sin poderlo evitar y terminó ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

― ¿Y lo defiendes? Por favor. No sé para qué vine. Me imaginé que me contarías que te le declararías o algo. No obstante, por lo visto te quedarás ahí plantado a esperar que la atracción se te pase. Y créeme, luego del beso que le diste será más difícil para ti salirte de esto.

― McCoy, deja de inventar cosas. No lo he besado y a este punto jamás lo haré. No entiendo de donde sacas eso. ― murmuró sintiéndose fatal al saber que lo que más quería era besar a Spock.

Huesos lanzó la carcajada más escandalosa que Jim le había escuchado en la vida e hizo que las pocas personas que había en la sala se voltearan a verlos. Jim no entendía que bicho le había picado pero tuvo que esperar dos minutos enteros para que McCoy, con lágrimas en los ojos, le explicara el porqué de su comportamiento.

― Yo sabía, sabía que no tenías la más mínima idea de lo que hacías. De verdad eres idiota, chico.

― Un momento, un momento. ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me llamas idiota? ― replicó Jim comenzando a molestarse. Si hubiese sabido que iba a recibir este trato por parte de Huesos jamás lo hubiera hecho ir a la sala de juegos.

― Porque lo eres. Besaste a Spock y ni siquiera lo sabes. Antes de que me interrumpas― dijo el doctor al ver que Jim le iba a volver a replicar―, escúchame. Cuando el duende tuvo el incidente y lo llevaste a la bahía médica los vi tomados de la mano, decidí dejarlos solos porque sé que en Vulcano los besos se dan a través de los dedos y tú, mi querido Jim, estabas besando a Spock de esa forma sólo que sin imaginarlo. En serio, ¿existe alguien así…? ¡Hey Jim!― McCoy se quedó hablando solo porque Jim se había levantado precipitadamente, saliendo de la sala.

Entró al ascensor y llamó a Uhura para saber en donde se encontraba Spock. Necesitaba hablar con él y no lo dejaría escapar.

**

Había ido a su habitación. No sabía en donde estaba el capitán pero el único lugar seguro era su cabina. Le había resultado extremadamente difícil estar en el puente estos días.

Algo dentro de él se había despertado luego de ese beso, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Le gustaba James Tiberius Kirk y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había meditado horas en la bahía médica y había llegado a esa conclusión. Eso que tenían era más que una amistad para él, incluso dentro de su mente Jim era su T’h’yla, mas no como un amigo, sino como amor verdadero.

Pero dentro de sus meditaciones también concluyó que lo mejor era callar, evitarlo. Cuando Kirk estaba en la silla del capitán, Spock le daba la espalda y se centraba en leer cualquier cosa que pudiera estar a 300 metros de distancia. Ya creía poderle dar nombre a una nueva constelación de estrellas en el sistema Gem y para su desgracia el nombre era Tiberius.

Por eso no perdió la oportunidad de esconderse en su habitación en cuanto su descanso llegó. Casi había perdido los pocos nervios que le quedaban con los inusuales acercamientos que Kirk había intentado hacer. Lo peor de todo es que, después de intercambiar ese beso con él, había desarrollado una necesidad de tenerle cerca que estaba arrasando con su cordura.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin avisar e hizo que se sobresaltara. Se levantó de la cama y su respiración amenazaba con acelerarse en cuanto vio a su capitán atravesar la habitación y llegar a donde él estaba. Sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó a su muy angustiado capitán. Verlo así descompuso algo dentro de él.

― Capitán, ¿ha ocurrido algo que requiera de mi presencia en el puente? ― dijo, sonando lo más calmado que le era posible, algo relativamente fácil de lograr gracias a su sangre vulcana, claro.

Kirk pareció dudar unos segundos hasta que habló, haciendo que el corazón de Spock latiera más fuerte.

― Spock, ese día en la bahía médica… ¿Te besé?

― Capitán, no entiendo a qué se debe su pregunta en estos momentos.

― Spock, vamos. ¿Te besé, sí o no? ― dijo Jim acercándose un poco más.

― Capitán, me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta. Estaba inconsciente en la bahía médica y no estoy al tanto de lo que usted pudo haber, o no haber, hecho.

― Lo hice. En serio lo hice. No puedo creerlo ― Kirk se dio la vuelta y se agarró el cabello con los dedos en un claro acto de desesperación. Spock no sabía cuál era la manera más lógica de salir ileso de esta situación y evadir ya no era una opción.

― Lo hiciste Jim y entiendo perfectamente que no supieras lo que hacías en ese momento. Sé que resultará vergonzoso para ti. Pero, de más está decirte que, puedo olvidarlo totalmente si así lo prefieres.

Jim se dio la vuelta de nuevo. No obstante, esta vez había estupefacción en su cara.

**

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que “si así lo prefieres”? ¿No quieres olvidarlo? ¿No es vergonzoso para ti? ― trató de que su voz no mostrara tanta esperanza, aunque no creyó haberlo logrado. De verdad esperaba que Spock le dijera que no, que no le daba vergüenza, más no todo podía ser perfecto.

― No tengo ningún problema en rememorar el beso que compartimos, Jim. Después de todo fue un accidente, sé que no tuviste la menor intención en besarme.

― Espera, ¿qué? ― Jim no daba crédito a lo que oía. ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero besarte? ― Okay, ahora sí que fue con todo. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Huesos diciéndole “Chico, si vas a apostar deberías reservarte algo para el taxi”.

― Capitán. ¿Usted sabía que me estaba besando cuando tomó mi mano? ― Jim podía ver una expresión extraña en el rostro generalmente inexpresivo de Spock y sintió una mezcla de familiaridad y alivio.

― No, lo admito. Pero si hubiese sabido que así era el beso Vulcano lo habría intentado mucho tiempo atrás. Spock, yo… ― Algo dentro de él, le decía que se callara, pero algo mucho más fuerte lo instó a continuar ― Me gustas mucho, Spock. Desde hace mucho tiempo, y por más que trate de engañarme a mí mismo no puedo, ya no puedo Spock. Y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, porque no me encuentras atractivo… Ni siquiera encuentras a Nyota atractiva y yo…― Jim no pudo seguir hablando porque se vio comprimido entre un fibroso cuerpo Vulcano y la pared de la habitación.

Spock se había acercado mucho en muy poco tiempo a él y el cerebro de Jim hizo cortocircuito. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo mucho que deseaba besar a Spock a la manera terrícola.

― Capitán, deje de hablar, por favor.― Había dicho muy cerca de sus labios y todo su cuerpo se erizó. Su cerebro logró mandar una señal a su cabeza para que asintiera haciendo que Spock continuara hablando. ― No sé de dónde ha sacado esas erróneas conclusiones, capitán. La verdad es que lo encuentro realmente atractivo, tanto física como emocionalmente. Lo que haya pasado entre Nyota y yo no se compara para nada en lo que estoy dispuesto a tener con usted. Así que, por favor, no vuelva a sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin tener todos los hechos estudiados.

― Okay, Spock, lo prometo. Ahora, bésame. Vamos.

Kirk no tuvo que esperar mucho porque Spock se lanzó a sus labios y comenzó a devorarlos como si no hubiera mañana. De nuevo, Jim sintió que no había sentido esto con ninguna de las personas con las que había estado antes. Era caliente, muy caliente. Sentía un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo cada vez que los labios de Spock se movían sobre los suyos.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Spock pidiendo permiso para abrirse paso entre sus labios, sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y se vio cargado por Spock, quién tomó sus piernas y las colocó a los lados de sus caderas. Eso sólo hizo que Jim se sintiera mucho más cerca del cuerpo de Spock y deseara más de él.

La lengua de Spock se abrió paso explorando su boca y Jim no podía sentirse más extasiado. Dejó que Spock guiara el beso porque él estaba en la gloria y, cuando se llega a ella, no se puede hacer otra cosa que dejarse hacer.

Sin saber cómo terminaron en la cama, con Spock encima de él. Las dos camisas habían desaparecido de sus respectivos cuerpos. Jim se maravilló con la firmeza de los músculos de Spock y la suavidad de la piel de su espalda. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en los deliciosos círculos que dibujaba la lengua de Spock en su piel.

Escuchó la voz de Spock hablando en un idioma que, Jim supuso, era Vulcano. Pero su cerebro se había desconectado, quedando a merced de besos y mordidas. Su cuerpo se movía solo y, no sabía cómo, había terminado, completamente desnudo y sudoroso, encima del cuerpo de Spock, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Su cuerpo sólo podía sentir, sentir las manos de Spock sujetarlo fuertemente por las caderas, su propia mano sujetando ambas erecciones creando una deliciosa fricción gracias a el líquido pre-seminal que sumaban las dos, el sonido de la voz de Spock que no paraba de susurrarle _“T’h’yla”_ al oído, los dedos de Spock rozando los suyos. Todo era sentir para Jim, hasta que las sensaciones fueron demasiadas para él.

Despertó sintiendo una calidez abrumadora que ahora entendía más que nunca. Spock estaba a su lado observándolo y le regaló una de las sonrisas más lindas que Jim había visto en su vida. Algo dentro de él había decidido sacarle más sonrisas de esas a Spock, porque hacían que esa calidez que sentía creciera aun más.

― Spock.― habló y su voz sonó algo pastosa por el sueño.

― Sí, capitán. ― dijo Spock rodeándolo con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él.      

― Gracias. ― dijo Jim sonriendo. Spock parecía no entender a qué venía eso porque levantó las cejas como solo él sabía hacer.

― ¿Puedo saber sobre qué está agradecido, capitán?

― Tengo muchos motivos, Spock. Pero te agradezco infinitamente que hayas dejado de evitarme.― dijo Jim con un hilo de voz.― Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Spock se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, logrando borrar sus inseguridades.

― Jamás volveré a hacerlo, Jim.― le dijo Spock y lo volvió a besar.


End file.
